Rap Battle: CoGreen2.0 vs. Shadow Star
CoGreen2.0: Shadow Star, you seen to be at a loss. When morning comes, brush your teeth and floss! You tossing up your guts. And puking everywhere. I take a sniff of your breath, alcohol is in the air! Take some time, sit down and sleep. Cause when I'm done here, you'll be sober, then weep! Shadow Star: You got nothing else yo verse is weak I can't believe dat's you at your peak I see you really want to face defeat Go ahead, kneel at my feet Lick my boots while you at it I clearly got dis advantage I am the star, you just a little teen I am everything and everything that is not me CoGreen2.0: Your feet? Please! Where have those things been? Your gonna feel bad when I win, then you'll get drunk again. Cry in a puddle of of your whisky and wine Your gonna lose, and that's the bottom line. Shadow Star: I'm the underdog ya got that right green but be careful cuz dogs bark viciously You got nothing against me punk or drunk or what?! When you got a real dis Maybe then I'll take you serious You're a b*tch And a snitch and this win? It's mine ya digg? CoGreen2.0: You're the underdog, you got "under" right. I don't wanna know what you've been up to all night. You smell like a dumpster and sound like a weasel. You keep driving on drunkness, I'll be burning up diesel. Shadow Star: Here that, dat's the sound of you losing These insults are getting boring, i know who they'll be choosing Ya got nothing Co, I'm the best Go sit down with the rest And before you say anything else I'm chillin with my friends in my house ya whelp If me being drunk is all ya got Then for your own sake just stop CoGreen2.0: This tournament is mine to win. I'll throw you aside in a trash bin. You're drunk, that's funny, are we done here now? There's no way I will lose, someone please tell me how? Shadow Star: I'll tell ya how you lose, ya versus suck The worst I've seen since round 1 Pity I was expecting better from you I can't believe the better opponent is Mew Say I'm drunk again, it won't work I'm throwing all yo words in tha dirt You made it far, but you're done Don't make this harder on yourself son CoGreen2.0: You, a beast? You're hurtin yourself. You've got to be kiddin me. You got this far by luck, you can watch me take victory. I can take you any time, Monday, Sunday, October? I'll be you any way, whether you're drunk or sober. Your raps are fading, and your jokes are old. Step down, you're a goner, I'm taking the gold. Shadow Star: Only way you'll get gold is from a dead guy's teeth Can't you just admit defeat? You say I'm fading, yet you say the same thang Your rhymes they are boring mane I got style cuz I'm the Star Shining with my brilliance near and far Need I say more, you are done I've already won CoGreen2.0: Your star is dim, You lost long ago. This is sad, but true, and everybody will know. You can't attack me, you lost your shine. You say you've won, but that trophy's MINE! Shadow Star: It takes a while for a star to be done Millions and billions of years to be exact Do i need to be more clear Maybe I do cause you acting stupid, it's a fact Think you can beat me, that's foolish, just sad You put up a good fight, love your effort But I'm the best, your just second Category:UC Rap Battles